


Amnesia

by DevilWithAHalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angels are not Dicks, F/F, F/M, Friendly!Lucifer, Friendly!Michael, M/M, angels are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWithAHalo/pseuds/DevilWithAHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wakes up with amnesia Dean and a few 'guests' try to help him gain back old memories...and add a few of their own on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> If you did not read the tags angels are humans but they can still tell the cause of death/sickness,teleport and smite. xox :)

Dean waited for Sam to wake up but he was getting quickly annoyed and was about to yell but he started to wake up. Dean watched as Sam sat up and he smiled.

 

 

> "Mornin' Sammy!"He shouted but Sam just replied back with fearful and confused eyes and a head tilt.
> 
> "Who are you?" Sam asked and Dean sat up straighter.
> 
> "I'll be right back." He smiled and ran into the bathroom and called Castiel and told him the deal. Castiel flashed into the small bathroom.
> 
> "Oh. Sorry." Castiel backed up into a corner so Dean could get out and followed him. Once they were in the bedroom Castiel walked over and placed his two fingers on Sam's head. After a few moments he stood up and walked over to Dean.
> 
> "He is suffering from what you would call _Amnesia_." Castiel said. Dean sighed and sat down in defeat. Castiel sighed and rubbed Dean's shoulder.
> 
> "Sam." Castiel called.
> 
> "Is that **my** name?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded. Sam nodded back and Castiel smiled.
> 
> "You are suffering from amnesia, Sam, so you are going to have to co-operate with us." Castiel said, getting startled by Dean's phone going off. Dean stood up and walked out of the hotel room and Castiel sat on the bed with Sam.
> 
> "So, Castiel, right?" Sam asked. Castiel smiled and nodded.
> 
> "Alright,first question-how did you get in here?" Sam asked and Castiel sighed.
> 
> "I'm an angel of the lord." Castiel said with authority he never used in his voice before. Sam just stared and nodded slowly.
> 
> "SEcond..question... Who am I to you?" SAM asked and Castiel shrugged.
> 
> "A friend." He smiled. Sam nodded.
> 
> "Third, are you and Dean dating?"Sam asked innocently,making Castiel chuckle.
> 
> "I wish. No, me and Dean just share a more profound bond." Castiel smiled, and looked over as Dean walked in.
> 
> "That was just Charlie,she thinks she found us a case." Dean said and Castiel nodded and looked toward Sam.
> 
> "Um, Dean...should I take this one?" Castiel asked. Dean grunted.
> 
> "That seems like a good idea....Sam if you want you could come."Dean sighed and Sam shook his head.
> 
> "No, you guys go, I'll stay here." Sam nodded. Castiel stood up.
> 
> "Let me call Gabriel down to watch over hi-"
> 
> "That dick is not watching over him. Anyone but." Dean demanded.
> 
> "Balth-"
> 
> "Okay, anyone but him and Gabe." Dean interrupted. Castiel chuckled.
> 
> "Okay Ellen Harvelle, take it or leave it." Castiel smiled and Dean visibly relaxed and nodded. Castiel grabbed his phone and dialled the number with Dean's help and walked out to talk. Dean stood there and sighed.
> 
> "Who's Ellen?" Sam spoke up.
> 
> "That's another one of us. We're called hunters. She is a hunter too. We all hunt monsters,demons and sometimes even those fluffy dickhead angels." Dean ranted.
> 
> "Well, then shouldn't we be fighting or hunting Castiel?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.
> 
> "No he's okay. We've been with him for years actually." Dean nodded. Sam nodded.
> 
> "Who are you to me?" Sam asked. Dean looked, heartbroken but still answered.
> 
> "I'm your brother." He said and Castiel walked back in and smiled.
> 
> "Ellen and Jo will be here in a minute. While those minutes passed Castiel and Dean worked to get ready and allow Sam to remember certain things. Once Ellen and Jo knocked Dean walked to the door, pistol drawn until he looked into the peephole and opened the door to greet them.
> 
> "Where is Sam?" Ellen asked and smiled when she caught sight of him. Jo greeted Dean and then walked in.
> 
> "Hi Ellen." Sam smiled.
> 
> "How does he remember my name?" Ellen smiled.
> 
> "We were catching him up on certain things." Dean said and motioned for Castiel to come with him and they said their goodbyes. Ellen sat on the bed next to Sam and Jo sat on a chair.
> 
> "So, kid. What do you remember exactly?" Ellen asked and Sam told her about his parents,the people he is surrounded with most and about Demons and Angels.
> 
> "This is going to be a long day." Ellen chuckled.


End file.
